Houses
by Vicious Lily
Summary: Harry decides to buy a house. What is Sirius' reaction? One-shot challenge, given by SStar Luna. HPSB


Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Note: This was a challenge (yes, another) given to me by Sstar Luna to get the writing juices flowing again. Why all my challenge fics seem to take place at sunset is a mystery to me. But hey, it's slash! HP/SB, obviously.

"Nice place," Sirius said stiffly, as he stood with his arms crossed.

Harry looked around the bright house. Large windows let in good autumn air, and a considerable amount of noise from the Hogsmeade streets. When Harry had dragged Sirius to see his new house, they left the creaking door open, making it quite chilly in the echoing house. The thick oak flooring was scratched and warped from years of usage, but still retained its golden color that reminded Harry of the sunset he could see just out the window. He had gotten a good deal, considering that it's previous owner had been Neville Longbottom, and Harry had been able to snatch it off the market before he got much competition. Harry expected that the downside would be finding stray Mimbulous Mimbletonias in the linen closet, as had happened at Hogwarts at times that Neville hadn't kept track of his collection. Neville had left his billowing white curtains, and random bits of furniture around the house.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry stretched happily. He loved magic. He could shrink (or duplicate) all off his things from his room at Sirius' place, and enlarge any room that seemed too small (kitchen, bedroom…). Harry looked around _his_ house, and grinned, already seeing what it would look like when finished. Not too large, not to small… cozy like the Burrow, and messy enough to drive Aunt Petunia _insane_.

Sirius coughed nervously. "So…Harry. _Why_ do you want to move out? Your leg's barely healed…"

Harry moved to Sirius' side. "My leg hasn't hurt in _weeks_. Even Pomphrey said it was healed, and you know how she is." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm still going to see you, y'know." Harry smiled brightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Sirius merely stared at him with unconvinced blue eyes.

Harry knew his excuse didn't hold water. Hell, it didn't convince _him_, and self-delusion was supposed to be easy! He hoped Sirius stopped staring at him soon, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist, and then he wouldn't even be able to have the small comfort of Sirius' company. Torturous company, it must be said. Being twenty years old and bedridden for months did not do nice things to his libido. It started chasing after anyone in the area, even a (funny) (kind) (extremely sexy) (_off-limits!_) godfather.

"Harry…" Sirius was standing too close.

He gulped. A warning bell was going off in his head (one that screamed, "Godfather! Off-limits! Godfather! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Harry, in fact, wasn't.). Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pockets and turned to face Sirius.

Bad decision.

Nose-to-nose, Sirius and Harry stared at each other. Harry wasn't sure whether to dub this the most awkward moment of his life or the one where he most wanted to do horribly _legal_ things to his godfather. Both, perhaps, Harry thought hysterically.

Damn it, what are you a Gryffindor _for_, Harry?

Why are you standing here, Harry? Bloody _do_ something!

Harry's eyes darted down to stare at Sirius' mouth. It was poised to do the same thing Harry was longing to do. The same thing Harry had been dying to do for weeks.

Harry snapped his gaze back to Sirius' eyes as the man took a shallow breath and pushed his mouth against Harry's.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut (_finally)_ and stepped closer, pressing his body against Sirius. His stomach was doing its best imitation of a fish out of water, with his heart trying to beat it, measure for measure. Harry felt Sirius relax and press _somuchcloser_. Harry succumbed to the heat that was Sirius' mouth, and opened his in mindless anticipation. Sirius did not disappoint. Every fantasy that Harry's hormone-addled mind had taunted him with over the weeks didn't even come close.  He moaned and felt his knees buckle, sinking both men to the hard wood floor. Harry felt his world enclosed in Sirius' lips, and he _damn well better not stop kissing_ (oh good, just a breathe of air…).

Outside, a curious teenager peeked through the door and gaped at the scene within. …_Well. That explained the noises_, he gulped.


End file.
